Hayden's Agony
by xUnsettledCrazehnessx
Summary: Hayden and Hatred are two odd OCs of mine, long story short Hate shares a body with Hayden and this shows how horrible the experience is when she tries to break out literally ...Rated M cuz I say so and it's sorta horror so yeah.


Agony. Horrifying agony. It tore throughout my body. I slipped to the ground, my legs seemingly breaking beneath me. My breaths were coming in terrified gasps as a spasm of pain crashed into my head. I grasped my head and began to thrash but I would not scream. I could not. I wouldn't give these parasites what they wanted. I slammed my hands topped with bleeding fingernails, to the cold floor. The blood streamed in small rivers down the sides of my face from the freshly clawed open temples.

I was panting, trying to breathe but at the same time knew I wasn't going to be able to. It, no, _she_, was eating and tearing me apart from the inside out. She broke me then, I knew. I just knew. She had broken my sanity and my humanity alike. I could feel and hear her separating the vertebrae of my spine which had sadly suffered this fate before. It burst out of my back only moments later. They were all cracked and dragging my ribs with it attempting to hang on and push itself back into place as if to help its holder stay alive. I clawed at the ground choking back my screeches which wouldn't help me anyway.

Agony. Horrifying agony that felt too real to even exist. Why? Why is it like this? I could feel the twisting and sliding of the bone being pushed out of my flesh to make room for the entrance of my inhabitant. My skin began to literally crack away and my veins were pushing against the thin layer of skin separating them from the air constricting around me. And yet, I still refused to release my screams. Not even a slight whimper would escape my lips which I was biting together.

It was she and the others wanted. They _wanted_ to see me in pain. They _wanted_ to see me at the mercy of the parasite inside my wrecked body. They _wanted_ me to crumple and cry out of horrid misery. They _wanted_ this purposefully inflicted pain to ruin and scar me for the rest of my life. My body would surely fail once this was over. By fail I mean die. Die and finally release me from it all, how I wish that would actually happen.

She began to emerge then, bringing with her muscle tissue and heinous blood which was tainted black from my connection to a living hell. It pooled around me, the scent was horrendous and intoxicating at the same time. How it was possible I never really knew. I just knew, I really did. Her hand was first, long talon-like nails flicked around for a handhold and finally settled on using my shoulder blade. Those wretched things sunk almost to the marrow. She used them to try to haul her body out of my own. Her head and a partial part of her upper body followed close behind it. I arched forcing myself to calm down and to perhaps slip into unconsciousness, but even that was impossible. The black blood pounded up and out of my mouth burning my throat and making my insides reel. I felt her anchored hand begin to slide down, ripping away at not only skin but also bone.

I felt her breath against my neck suddenly. Each breath she took was beating against my neck so hot and thick with the scent of the lucid black liquid beneath and splattered around us. I could tell she was labored but she was also smirking as though she found it funny as to how I was in immense pain. She gave a last tare of her body to get out; my vertebrae would not and could not stand for this anymore. The grasp of theirs on my rattling and cracking ribs lost to her sheer and hurtful force. They fell away from my spine's grasp and it was then that even though the blood was a pool of pure blackness I could see her shadow hovering frighteningly above me.

She had won, I had lost and I just hoped and prayed to any God or Goddess in the heavens that it was over. I knew better then that though.

She tore out the rest of her body pulling more shreds of my anatomy with her. It was then that I screamed. I screamed of pain, terror, and sorrow. I screamed for my sister and friends who knew I was in deep trouble but would never find out about this. I screamed for my parents whom surely regret letting me go. I screamed, mainly, because I knew this was certainly not the end. My shrieks of murder must've echoed past these walls. They just have to.

She stood up shakily in front of me, I watched as the thick blood slithered off her sinful flesh pulled tight across her predatory muscle and skeleton built strictly for killing sprees and gored massacres of the highest degree. I thrashed again only to have her palm and claws strike my face with such force that I was thrown back. I lay there staying quiet, in my own carnage with the most despised creature no more than a few feet away from me. She laughed, a sickeningly sweet laugh laced with hunger. It burned my ears just to hear that terrible sound she made.

I knew she would fix me. She would fix me up so I would remain alive. I began to feel my innards realign to correct themselves to ensure a clean healing. I could tell she was doing this; she wanted, no, _needed _me alive. I knew, I just knew and I sincerely wish I didn't.

She grabbed a fistful of my hair a yanked my head up, turning my head so that I would be starring directly at her. Those marks, those runes lining and pulsating along her nauseatingly gored body with the orborous crowing her forehead like a crest of pureblood royalty. Royalty of hell. Royalty of the Gate. I saw in her bottomless violet hellfire eyes my reflection; a broken girl, small, fragile, scarred, almost as dead as she appeared. Along my pale skin I saw, I saw what I hoped I never see; those same pulsating and sickening runes carved into me, most likely down to the bone just as her marks are. I cringed away from her gaze which kept showing me the lies that were really actuality.

It wasn't fully done, it never was, and she would soon merge back inside of me so that I will once again resume being her host. She smiled and laughed in that same tone that stung my ears. I lost it, I screamed again, tears springing into my eyes and sliding down my cheeks. I knew. I knew that she had broken me down to the core. They all knew. Especially her, whom of which was crouching before me with a psychotic grin on her lips while watching me scream.

So this is my sin, my sin of Hatred. Not a sin in herself but an outcome of all of them which was far worse than dealing with just one of them...

The blood had in some way buried itself back in my veins and my wounds practically fully gone and sealed up. But she wasn't… This was only the mere beginning. And there was never going to be an end. She reached out and traced the same crowning orborous on my forehead. The crown of hell, the crown of the Gate. It has fixated itself upon me. Why? Why is this happening? Agony. Pure, horrifyingly powerful agony was all I could feel. I succumbed to the unconsciousness gnawing at the back of my mind with her and the others around her laughing in that same horrid way. I knew and I wish I didn't… I wish this never _ever_ began in the first place…

Yeah, alrighty then...Just to clarify some things, Hayden refers to teh homunculi as parasites (Hatred is obviously one) and I prolly spelled some things wrong but I try my best...

You can expect more from me in the futue focusing around these two but you can wait and see I guess...

R&R plz, thankies!

~Much Love~


End file.
